Matthew Murdock (Earth-5991)
Matthew "Matt" Murdock is the son of Jack and Margaret Murdock, heir to the billionaire Murdock family, whom raised Matt with care and passing. After saving a man from being hit by a truck which carried experimental chemicals, Matt was blinded by them, though it gave him superhuman senses. During one day when his senses harmed him during a film he and his parents were watching at Monarch Theatre, a criminal stopped the family, and killed both Jack and Margaret in cold blood in the front of Matt. Since that day, Matt vowed to avenge their deaths and bring justice to Gotham City. Raised by Alfred Pennyworth, the family's butler, Bruce would master his powers with Stick and then travel the world, mastering all he couldn't during his training with the blind master, eventually returning to Gotham and partnering with Alfred to wage a one-man war against crime as the masked vigilante, the Man Without Fear, the Dark Knight, Batman. Biography Personality Abilities Equipment Weapons *Batarang *Batclaw *Explosive Gel *Line-Launcher *Freeze Grenade *Disruptor *Voice Synthetizer Transportation *Batmobile *Batwing Relationships Family *Jack Murdock † - Father *Margaret Murdock † - Mother *Alfred Pennyworth - Legal Guardian, Mentor, Friend and Ally *Red Hood/Nightwing/Timothy "Dick" Grayson - Adoptive Son and Ally turned Enemy and Ally Allies *Oracle - Friend and Ally *Foggy Nelson *Gotham City Police Department **Commissioner James Gordon - Friend and Ally **Detective Renée Montoya - Circunstancial Ally **Detective Brett Mahoney - Circunstancial Ally *Murdock Enterprises **Lucius Fox - Ally and Friend *Black Cat/Felicia Hardy - Enemy turned Ally and Love Interest *Elektra Natchios † - Enemy turned Ally and Love Interest *Chaste **Stick - Mentor *Claire Temple - Friend and Former Love Interest *Jeri Hogarth - Circunstancial Ally *Father Amir Lantom - Ally and Friend *Mister Freeze/Doctor Victor Fries - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Joker † - Archenemy and Victim *Harley Quinn/Doctor Harleen Quinzel - Enemy *Kingpin/Wilson Fisk - Enemy *Two-Face/Harvey Dent - Ally and Friend turned Enemy *Riddler/Edward Nigma - Enemy *Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley - Enemy and Enthraller *Scarecrow/Doctor Jonathan Crane - Enemy *Bane † - Enemy *Killer Croc - Enemy *League of Shadows **Rā's al Ghūl † - Enemy and Victim **Nyssa Raatko **Nobu Yoshioka † **Lady Shiva † *Hugo Strange † - Enemy *Punisher/Frank Castle - Enemy *Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch - Enemy *Clayface/Basil Karlo † - Enemy and Victim *Black Mask/Roman Sionis † - Enemy *Calendar Man/Julian Day - Enemy *Firefly/Garfield Lynns - Enemy *Bloody Mary/Mary Walker - Enemy *Electro/Max Dillon - Enemy *Deathstroke/Slade Wilson - Enemy and Rival *Hush/Doctor Thomas Elliot - Friend turned Enemy *Lord Saddler/Osmund Saddler - Enemy and Enthraller *Professor Pyg/Lazlo Valentin - Enemy *Anarky/Lonnie Machin - Enemy *Sacred Order of Dumas **Azrael/Michael Lane - Enemy *Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold - Enemy *Man-Bat/Doctor Kirk Langstrom - Unwilling Enemy *Warden Miles Ranken - Ally turned Enemy *Norman Osborn - Enemy and Business Rival *Chief Raymond Underhill *Roman Empire **Carmine Falcone † **Louisa Falcone **Alberto Falcone † **Mario Falcone **Sofia "Gigante" Falcone *Leland Owsley † *Anatoly Ranshakov † *Commissioner Gillian Loeb † Trivia Category:Earth-5991 Category:Characters of Earth-5991 Category:Males of Earth-5991 Category:Heroes of Earth-5991 Category:Murdock Enterprises Staff Members (Earth-5991) Category:League of Shadows Members (Earth-5991) Category:Murdock Family (Earth-5991) Category:Vigilantes Category:Intimidation Category:Interrogation Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Geniuses Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tracking Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Combatant Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Super Senses Category:Super Hearing Category:Blindsight Category:Ninja Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Billionaires Category:CEOs Category:Blind Characters Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Camouflage Category:Weapons Experts Category:Multilingual Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Created by Draft227